Posesif
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Ulquiorra dari kecil hingga dewasa selalu bersikap posesif terhadap Orihime, teman kecilnya. Dibalik sikap posesifnya ternyata ia mencintai Orihime dan berniat memonopoli Orihime hanya untuknya. Chapter 3 Updated.., RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Posesif**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Note** : AU, maybe OOC, DLL...

**Pairing** : Absolutely UlquiHime

Fic ini bercerita tentang masa kecil ulqui dan orihime.. karena aku lihat di fandom bleach blm ada cerita ttg ulqui m hime wkt mereka kecil. Fic pertamaku di bleach.. karena biasanya saya main di fandom naruto... mohon bimbingannya.. ulquiorra disini aku buat menjadi anaknya aizen dan hinamori ya... jadi jangan kaget kalau nama belakang ulqui bukan schiffer..

**XXXXX**

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.." Seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun, berambut oranye panjang sedang menangis di balik pohon besar dan rindang di sebuah taman yang sepi di sore hari. Di lain sudut taman ada seorang bocah laki-laki sekitar umur 5 tahun berambut hitam eboni bermuka datar berjalan menyelusuri taman .

Saat bocah laki-laki itu berjalan melewati pohon besar dan rindang ia mendengar sebuah isak tangis perempuan. Bocah laki-laki itu pun menghentikan langkah kakinya mencari di mana sumber suara tangisan tersebut.

Apa suara tangis itu adalah hantu penunggu taman? Tidak..tidak.. bocah laki-laki berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya menyangkal pemikiran tak masuk akal yang mampir di pikirannya. Memang hantu itu ada? Bocah laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Ulquiorra Sousuke berjalan mendekati asal suara tangis di balik pohon yang rindang di sana. Ulquiorra terus berjalan di balik pohon hingga ia menemukan seorang gadis kecil berambut oranye menangis dengan menutup mukanya menggunakan tangan.

"Kau siapa?" suara datar dan monoton telah dilontarkan oleh Ulquiorra membuat gadis kecil itu menghentikan tangisannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Ulquiorra.

DEG!

Jantung Ulquiorra serasa berhenti sejenak setelah ia melihat wajah gadis kecil yang berada di depannya ini. Raut wajah terkejut dan mata yang terbelalak lebar, hingga tanpa sadar ia bergumam sesuatu," Peri Pohon.." gadis kecil itu mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra.

"Peli Pohon..? Mana?" tersadar karena mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh Ulquiorra mengembalikan raut wajahnya menjadi datar seperti semula.

"Kau menangis, Onna?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak, aku tidak menangis.."

Ulquiorra masih memandang anak perempuan yang di depannya dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia pun duduk di samping anak perempuan itu dan tetap memandangnya membuat gadis kecil itu gugup dan merona malu karena terus di pandangi oleh Ulquiorra.

"Siapa namamu?"

"O-olihime Inoue.."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A-a-aku tidak menangis.."

"Jangan Bohong." Tatapan tajam Ulquiorra yang di tujukan pada Orihime membuatnya takut, kelihatannya dia tidak dapat berbohong lagi pada Ulquiorra. "Me-meleka tidak menyukai lambutku.." Kata Orihime yang lesu, Uquiorra tidak paham mereka yang di maksud Orihime.

'Cadel,' batin Ulquiorra.

"Siapa?"

"Anak-anak nakal itu, mereka bilang kalau lambutku aneh dan jelek," Orihime memegang rambutnya dan memperlihatkan pada Ulquiorra. Tangan Ulquiorra bergerak dan membelai rambut Orihime," mereka anak-anak bodoh, rambutmu halus dan bagus."

BLUSH...

Wajah Orihime telah merah padam mendengar pujian dari Ulquiorra meskipun dia mengatakannya dengan nada dan raut wajah yang datar. Tapi, menurut Orihime itu terdengar tulus dan jujur. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar melihat Ulquiorra,"Be-benalkah?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab Orihime, dia malah lebih tertarik dengan warna mata Orihime yang berwarna abu-abu indah. Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime dan..

CUP

Secara sengaja atau tak sengaja Ulquiorra telah mencium bibir Orihime. Orihime melebarkan matanya kaget dengan bibir Ulquiorra yang berada dibibirnya. Selama beberapa detik Ulquiorra melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Orihime.

"Mereka buta kalau mengatakan rambutmu itu jelek, rambutmu indah dan halus sangat pas dengan kepala cantikmu ini." Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah di lontarkan dari seorang bocah yang memiliki wajah datar dan dingin seperti Sousuke Ulquiorra.

"Um, Aligatou.. Ulqui-Kun," Kini wajah tersenyum telah terpasang pada Orihime, ternyata perkataan Ulquiorra membuat Orihime senang. Tanpa sadar wajah Ulquiorra merona melihat senyuman Orihime, membuat perutnya mulas saja. Bukan karena mulas tidak ingin melihat senyuman Orihime, tapi mulas seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas di perut Ulquiorra.

"Ayo kita pulang," tanpa aba-aba Ulquiorra menggenggam tangan Orihime dan menariknya keluar dari balik pohon. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari wilayah taman.

"Kau mau jadi temanku?" Tanya Ulquiorra masih dengan ekspresi datar yang dijawab anggukan setuju Orihime.

"Kau sudah menjadi temanku jangan ingkar, kalau ingkar kau di benci sama peri pohon," Katanya, yang masih di jawab dengan anggukan kepala Orihime.

"Aku janji Ulqui-kun."

"Hm."

DELETE OR CONTINUE?


	2. Chapter 2

**Posesif**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Note** : AU, maybe OOC, DLL...

**Pairing** : Absolutely UlquiHime

Fic ini bercerita tentang masa kecil ulqui dan orihime.. karena aku lihat di fandom bleach blm ada cerita ttg ulqui m hime wkt mereka kecil. Fic pertamaku di bleach.. karena biasanya saya main di fandom naruto... mohon bimbingannya.. ulquiorra disini aku buat menjadi anaknya aizen dan hinamori ya... jadi jangan kaget kalau nama belakang ulqui bukan schiffer..

**XXXXXX**

Orihime kembali bermain di taman dekat rumahnya, taman yang sama saat ia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra. Ia sibuk bermain pasir di kotak pasir sendirian tanpa teman-teman sebayanya yang bermain bersamanya. Tapi, itu tidak membuat Orihime sedih kan sudah ada Ulquiorra yang menjadi temannya mulai kemarin.

"Onna.." sebuah suara yang telah di kenal Orihime mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pasir yang ia mainkan.

"Ya.. Ulqui?"

"Ummm..."

"Ya..?"

"aku mau bertanya, dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Hahaha kau ini lucu sekali Ulqui-Kun.." Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat sedikit alisnya keatas melihat Orihime yang menertawakannya? Memangnya apanya yang lucu? Tapi, Ulquiorra senang melihat Orihime yang sedang tertawa terlihat lebih manis dan cantik di mata Ulquiorra.

"Jadi, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Orihime menghentikan tawanya dan menatap mata emerald Ulquiorra.

"Aku tahu namamu dari televisi, kau kan anak dari Sousuke Aizen yang sering muncul di tivi.. namamu kan Sousuke Ulquiorra..."

"Kau menonton infotainment Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada sedikit tak percaya, kenapa anak seusia mereka yaitu 5 tahun menyukai tayangan seperti itu?

"Iya aku menyukainya, ibu selalu menontonnya." Jawab Orihime disertai dengan senyuman manis yang di perlihatkan pada Ulquiorra yang lagi-lagi dapat membuat perut Ulquiorra seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

"Onna..."

"Iya?"

"Tidak Jadi"

"Kok gitu?" Orihime mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, ia kecewa karena Ulquiorra tidak jadi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hey, Orihime..." ada dua suara dobel memanggil Orihime, mereka adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam.

"Hai, Ichigo-kun.. Hai Rukia-chan.." Ichigo tersenyum lebar ke arah orihime, Ulquiorra langsung tidak menyukai Ichigo yang tersenyum seperti itu kearah Orihime. Ia benci melihat senyum itu.

"Ne, Ulqui.. perkenalkan dia Ichigo Kurosaki dan itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki," Orihime memperkenalkan Ichigo dan Rukia pada Ulquiorra yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan datar Ulquiorra. Entah mengapa, dia tidak suka melihat Ichigo hanya dalam sekali pandangan saja. Ulquiorra merasa kalau Ichigo menjadi saingannya.

"Main dengan kami yuk Orihime..." Ichigo menggandeng tangan Orihime, tatapan Ulquiorra menjadi tajam setajam silet melihat tangan Ichigo yang menggandeng tangan Orihime.

'Tidak ada bocah manapun yang boleh memegang tangan Onna, bahkan sampah sepertinya,' batin Ulquiorra geram, ia pun langsung menyentak genggaman tangan Ichigo pada Orihime.

"Kau pergilah!" Kata Ulquiorra tajam ia juga memberikan tatapan dingin pada Ichigo, Ichigo menjadi takut dan gemetaran mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, begitu juga dengan Rukia yang berada di samping Ichigo.

"Ba-ba-baiklah, Ulquiorra-sama," Kata Ichigo terbata-bata, ia menarik tangan Rukia berlari menjauhi Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Kepergian Ichigo membuat Orihime sedih dan ia marah pada Ulquiorra," kau jahat Ulqui-kun.." tatapan menangis Orihime membuat Ulquiorra menghela nafas pelan.

"Hah, jangan cengeng Onna.."

"Ta-tapi.. gara-gara kamu Ichi..."

CUP

Ulquiorra mencium bibir Orihime untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia sengaja berbuat seperti itu agar Orihime tidak mengucapkan nama Ichigo. Ulquiorra ingin yang terucap dari bibir Orihime hanya namanya saja. Aih, kecil-kecil sudah posesif sekali.

"Ayo kita main," Ulquiorra kembali mengajak Orihime untuk bermain pasir, supaya Orihime lupa dengan sosok Ichigo.

'Aku harus segera menjauhkan Ichigo dari Orihime,' sebuah pemikiran posesif dari seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang masih belum matang sempurna.

**To Be Continue**

Balasan Review :

Keiko Eni Naomi : Ni udh di updated... review lg ya..

Hyou Hyouichiffer : Hahaha di chap ini sdh tau kan kenapa hime tahu nama ulquiorra tanpa ia memperkenalkan diri dahulu..

: gak slh baca kok, disini udh tahu kan kenapa hime tahu nama ulqui

Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan : secepat cahaya? Maksudnya waktu kita nyalain lampu ya? *gak nyambung hehehe

ms. anonym lee : salam kenal ya... hehehe tenang aja semua cerita aku bakalan aku updated kok sebelum aku hiatus.. disini kamu bakalan nemu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu

Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck : disini udh di jelaskan kok, hehehe aku juga berpikir gimana ya mereka berdua waktu kecil

Wely : neechan review lagi ya disini gak papa di wa jg gak papa...

Zhang Aras : disinilah kau bakal menemukan jawabannya hehehe

: nih udh aku lanjutin...


	3. Chapter 3

**Posesif**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Note** : AU, maybe OOC, DLL...

**Pairing** : Absolutely UlquiHime

Fic ini bercerita tentang masa kecil ulqui dan orihime.. karena aku lihat di fandom bleach blm ada cerita ttg ulqui m hime wkt mereka kecil. Fic pertamaku di bleach.. karena biasanya saya main di fandom naruto... mohon bimbingannya.. ulquiorra disini aku buat menjadi anaknya aizen dan hinamori ya... jadi jangan kaget kalau nama belakang ulqui bukan schiffer..

**XXXXX**

3 hari berselang setelah kejadian di taman waktu itu. Ulquiorra tampak serius sekali untuk membuat Orihime menjauh dari Ichigo bagaimanapun caranya. Cara pertama yang Ulquiorra tempuh adalah pindah di sekolah yang sama dengan Orihime. Bahkan Ulquiorra terus merengek pada orang tuanya supaya di pindahkan ke TK yang sama dengan Orihime. Ingat, Sedatar-datarnya raut wajah Ulquiorra tetap saja ia hanya seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun yang akan merengek pada orang tuanya agar kemauannya di turuti oleh orang tuanya.

Sikap Ulquiorra yang aneh ini, membuat Aizen dan Hinamori selaku orang tua Ulquiorra bingung, tidak biasanya putra mereka merengek seperti ini hanya untuk di pindahkan di TK Karakura, sebuah TK biasanya dan kalah jauh dengan TK Hueko Mundo.

Di sekolah Ulquiorra juga telah melaksanakan rencananya yang lain, tidak hanya dengan Ichigo. Semua bocah laki-laki yang mendekati Orihime satu persatu ia jauhkan dari Orihime. Membuat posisi Ulquiorra menjadi nomor 1 yang menjadi teman laki-laki untuk Orihime. Kalau teman perempuan sih Ulquiorra membebaskan Orihime.

"Orihime ayo kita pulang."

"Hm," Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya menyanggupi ajakan Ishida yang mengajaknya pulang, belum pernah ada teman laki-laki selain Ulquiorra yang mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Tidak Boleh!"

Sebelum Orihime melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, suara datar Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti Ishida.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Ishida terlihat sedang menantang Ulquiorra, siapa coba Ulquiorra berani-beraninya melarang Orihime untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Dia temanku."

"Orihime juga temanku kan."

"Dia bukan temanmu."

"Temanku!."

"Bukan!"

"Temanku!"

"Bukan!"

"Tema-"

"STOP!" Akhirnya Orihime menghentikan perdebatan konyol kedua temannya ini.

"Aku benci kalian beldua." Orihime meninggalkan keduanya dalam diam, sadar kalau di tinggal Orihime, Ulquiorra langsung mengejar Orihime meninggalkan Ishida dibelakangnya yang nampak shock setelah di bentak Orihime.

"Onna, tunggu.." Orihime tidak mempedulikan Ulquiorra yang memanggil namanya. Ia terus berjalan, bersikap acuh tak acuh. Raut wajah Orihime tampak kesal, bibirnya juga mengerucut sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat amat sangat imut. Didalam pikiran gadis kecil itu saat ini adalah 'Kenapa sih Ulqui selalu melalangku berdekatan dengan teman-temanku yang lain?'

Orihime hanya tak tahu kalau dirinya tengah di monopoli oleh Ulquiorra hanya untuknya seorang.

GREP

Ulquiorra menangkap tangan Orihime membuatnya terhenti. Orihime membalikkan badannya kebelakang menatap Ulquiorra.

"Jangan membenciku," Ulquiorra memandang Orihime dengan pandangan yang menggemaskan, datar bercampur sedih (?)

Tatapan Ulquiorra yang seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat Orihime luluh," Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengan teman laki-laki selain kamu Ulqui?"

Raut muka Ulquiorra kembali datar, saat mendengar Orihime menanyakan alasannya. Tidak, Ulquiorra hanya ingin memonopoli Orihime untuk dirinya. Sebuah pemikiran yang terlalu dewasa bagi anak berusia lima tahun.

"Karena kau Tuan putri, seorang Tuan putri tidak boleh berdekatan dengan rakyat jelata. Tuan Putri harus dengan pangeran yaitu aku," Orihime memiringkan kepalanya mencerna perkataan Ulquiorra.

"Um, jadi aku tuan putli dan kamu pangelannya?"

Ulquiorra tidak mengangguk dan juga tidak menggeleng, jika orang yang belum memahami Ulquiorra pasti mereka berpikir kalau Ulquiorra tidak menjawab tapi lain dengan orang yang sudah dapat memahami watak Ulquiorra jadi Orihime juga paham dengan bahasa tubuh Ulquiorra seperti apa saat ini.

"Ayo, kita pulang," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Orihime, Ulquiorra segera menarik tangan Orihime keluar dari sekolah dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dimana telah ada supir Ulquiorra yang telah menunggunya.

Supir itu membukakan pintu setelah ia melihat tuan mudanya datang bersama seorang gadis cilik yang membuatnya merengutkan alisnya sedikit. Tumben sekali tuan mudanya mempunyai teman seorang gadis selain Nelliel (sepupunya).

"Pak kita antar Orihime dulu lalu kita pulang."

"Ha'i Ulquiorra-Sama."

Selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah Orihime, di dalam mobil kedua anak kecil itu berkomunikasi, umm sebenarnya yang hanya berbicara dalam komunikasi mereka hanyalah Orihime saja, sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya mendengarkan semua yang di bicarakan oleh Orihime.

Nampaknya Ulquiorra terlarut dalam lamunannya memandangi wajah imut Orihime yang sedang mengoceh.

"Ih, Ulqui... kamu dengelin aku gak sih?" Orihime memukul pelan lengan Ulquiorra yang membuatnya tersadar kalau sedari tadi dia terus memandangi wajah Orihime atau lebih tepatnya mengagumi atau entahlah author juga bingung gimana jelasin tentang raut wajah Ulquiorra kalau memandangi Orihime.

"Aku mendengarkan Onna.."

"Benalkah?"

"Kalau gitu apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

'Mati aku.' Batin Ulquiorra. Memang dari tadi Ulquiorra sama sekali tidak berkonsantrasi dengan apa yang sedang Orihime bicarakan. Anak laki-laki itu terlalu berkonsentrasi memandangi wajah imut Orihime.

"Um, Tadi kau..."

"Kita sudah sampai Ulquiorra-Sama," mendengar suara dari sopirnya yang mengatakan kalau mereka sudah sampai di rumah Orihime membuat Ulquiorra menghela nafas lega karena terbebas dari pertanyaan Orihime. Sikap menghela nafas Ulquiorra tadi tak luput dari pengamatan sang sopir yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua dari kaca spion.

Yang membuatnya mati-matian menahan tawa melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang terlihat sekali sangat menyukai Orihime. Supir itu pun segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk teman tuan mudanya (calon kekasihnya kelak) diikuti oleh Ulquiorra yang juga ikut keluar mengantar Orihime.

"Ne, Ulqui telima kasih sudah mengantalku pulang," Orihime tersenyum manis ke Ulquiorra yang membuat pipi Ulquiorra terdapat semburat tipis berwarna merah yang mati-matian ia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hm."

Saat Orihime hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke rumah, Ulquiorra memanggilnya," Onna."

"Ya?" Ulquiorra maju kedepan hingga tepat berada di depan Orihime.

"Ingat, tuan putri hanya boleh bersama pangeran... tidak boleh bergaul dengan rakyat jelata." Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan ia pun tersenyum pada Ulquiorra.

"Iya, Ulqui-Kun..."

Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime dan kemudia..

CUP

Entah sudah yang keberapa Ulquiorra telah mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium bibir Orihime lagi. Adegan ciuman yang di lakukan oleh tuan mudanya mau tak mau membuat sang sopir yang menyaksikan mereka ternganga. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau tuan mudanya yang di kenalnya sejak kecil selalu berwajah datar dan kaku dapat berubah sedemikian besarnya karena gadis kecil itu.

Betapa hebatnya efek jatuh cinta pada seseorang, yah meskipun untuk kasus Ulquiorra, ia belum mengerti tentang arti jatuh cinta. Tapi, jika di lihat sekilas saja kan sudah tampak jelas kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan Orihime di usianya yang masih amat sangat belia ini.

Setelah mencium Orihime ia kembali memasang wajah datar dan berpamitan pulang ke Orihime.

"Aku pulang dulu, Jaa.." Sang sopir yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuan mudanya. Dia membukukkan badan ke arah Orihime tanda ia juga berpamitan, yang di balas oleh Orihime dengan berojigi juga.

Mobil Ulquiorra pun segera menjauh dari rumah Orihime, meninggalkan Orihime yang melambaikan tangannya menatap mobil temannya itu,"Jaa, Ulqui.."

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Yo...Yo... Readers bagaimana kabar kalian semua?sehat-sehat kan? Saya kembali lagi untuk update fic ini.. makin geje ya fic ini? Huhuhuhu...T_T Gomen kalau saya updatednya telat banget dan ngaret.. tapi yang penting sdah updated kan *watados..**

**Oh ya gomen juga kalau kemarin saya lagi labil membuat orihime cadel pa gak... tapi saya telah memutuskan kalau orihime disini adalah cadel. Gomen buat chap kemarin ya readers...**

**Nah sekarang waktunya balas review.. (yang login pakek akun aku balas di PM ya):**

**Wely : hehehe gomen kakak kalau pendek... kalau ngaretnya ya tau ndri kan kakak gimana diriku *plak #banyak alasan.. yo kakak review lagi ya.**

**AnimeaLover Yaha : Yo, Arigatou... Ini sudah di lanjut.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk readers semua... yang udah baca, fav dan mem follow ceritaku... tanpa kalian aku bukan lah siapa siapa...**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita ku yang lainnya.. jaa nee...**


End file.
